Request11
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: This is a request for GoldenBug Prime, Maka and Soul are arguing over something stupid. I'm not good with summaries. Rated T for language and some content.


This is a request for GoldenBug Prime.

OC warning.

* * *

It's not like what had been going on rarely occurred. No, this sort of thing happened at the _least _once a week. Sometimes even twice or three times a week. Yes, the glorious and well-known weapon and meister duo had gotten into another argument. That was easy to tell, because they showed up to school separately, and Maka had a dangerous aura around her. Literally, anything could set her off and into Maka-Chop mode. So, most people were careful when they were around her. Soul on the other hand, wasn't his carefree and bouncy self. Instead he was much more serious and rude. It wasn't uncommon for this to happen, especially since they had started dating. When that happened, their fights increased two-fold, and normally ended in Maka winning. That was because she controlled the cookie.

"Damn, are they at it again," Kae whined as she saw Maka walk into class alone. Black Star nodded his agreement.

"What's that make?" Liz said, "Like the second time this week." Maka sat alone at the top row in the classroom. No one dared to talk to her.

"I wonder what it's about this time," Kid said. Soon, their heads turned to the door when Soul walked in. Maka saw him and snobbishly turned her head to the side. Soul started walking up the stairs only to have Maka groan in hate.

"Soul! You better not be coming up here!" she yelled. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd want to sit next to a flat-chested bookworm like you!" he said. Maka gasped, ever since they started dating he had never called her 'flat-chested'.

"Flat-chested huh? Well, you'll never get to see it again!" she said.

"There's nothing to see!" Soul yelled back. At this Black Star burst out into laughter only to have a book thrown his way.

"Stay out of this!" Maka yelled to him. As this was going on, Crona entered the room, he wasn't surprised that this was going on.

"Good morning Crona," Gems said greeting him. Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back.

"Good mornin-"

"Heh, I wonder how stripes over there can stand to kiss you, let alone look at your face," Ragnarok said cutting Crona off.

"Ragnarok...," Crona said.

"You're just mad because you know I'm right!" Soul yelled to Maka. Maka scoffed.

"You dumbass, I'm right!" she yelled. Patty began giggling.

"Wow! Soul and Maka sure are pissed!" she said.

* * *

Soon, everything got quiet. The arguing had stopped, but it was bound to continue, and everyone knew that. Professor Stein had walked into the classroom, and Maka and Soul stopped arguing temporarily. Everyone sat in their seat waiting for the lesson to be over with, because despite being slightly annoying, the fights that Maka and Soul had were quite amusing and funny. Really really funny. Throughout the lesson, Maka had been sending death glares at Soul, who swore that every time she looked over, it felt as if he was receiving a Maka-Chop that could kill.

"Psst, Soul," Black Star whispered. Soul looked over at his friend. "What the hell are you two arguing about anyway," he said. Soul rolled his eyes. He was asked that question several times in his life.

"It's not an argument. Maka's just on the defense because she knows that she's wrong and she doesn't want to admit it," he said. Black Star sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, hurry up and finish because you're drawing attention away from me," the assassin boasted. On the other side of the classroom, Maka was asked the same question.

"Hey, Maka?" Kae asked. Maka turned to said girl. "What are you and Soul arguing about?" Maka opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted.

"Alright class, that ends today's discussion," Stein said, then rolled out the room, only to have his chair fall backward just as he was about to enter the hallway. Maka stood up to leave and so did Soul.

"Here it comes," Tsubaki said watching them. Maka quickly looked in Soul's direction.

"Soul! Why are you trying to leave with me!" she yelled. Soul looked alarmed.

"What! You idiot, I'm just trying to leave!" he replied equally as loud. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and I'm suppose to believe you!" she said. Soul scoffed.

"Well, you obviously believed Crona and Ragnarok last night!" he yelled. The people around them looked at them with confused eyes.

"Of course I did, they're innocent unlike you!" Maka said.

"What did I do to make myself guilty!" Soul yelled. Maka narrowed her eyes and tossed a book at his head. It landed right on mark.

"Everything!" she yelled storming out of the classroom. Soul groaned and walked out as well.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he yelled. As soon as they were out of sight, Black Star and Patty burst out laughing. Tsubaki sighed.

"Why are those two arguing again?" she asked. Liz shrugged.

"They never told us, remember?" Gems said. Kae nodded.

"Things got so much worse when they started dating," she said. Patty was now on the floor laughing, and Black Star had stopped to smile after hearing that.

"Yeah, but now Maka wins all the arguments," he said smirking and elbowing Kid, "Remember what Soul had told us two weeks after he and Maka started dating?" Kid sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes," he said. Liz looked at him curiously.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said, he let's her win, so that they can have make-up sex," Kid said. Kae laughed.

"Well, that sounds about right," she said. Tsubaki sighed.

"All couples fight, so what's the big deal?" she said. Liz nodded.

"That is true," Kae said.

"Yeah, I don't know of one couple that's perfectly happy in their relationship and doesn't have arguments regularly," Liz said. Gems had an 'Are you serious?' expression on her face. It wasn't until Kid cleared his throat, that they got the reference.

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting that you two are dating," Liz said. Kae nodded.

"That's because they aren't constantly PDAing or arguing," she said. Black Star nodded.

"Yeah, no sexual tension at all. Do you two even-"

"Shut the hell up and mind your business!" Gems interrupted him by slapping him down-side the head while blushing.

* * *

Now, it was time for the weapon handling class. But, no one was using their weapons, or better yet, none of the weapons had transformed due to the fact that everyone was watching the 'dynamic' duo argue. When they got into class, Maka wanted to practice, so she demanded that Soul in her words 'shut up if you know what's good for you and transform'. Soul was not about to take that, so they began another argument, with the people around them watching in confusion. "Why don't you not run you big ass mouth!" Soul yelled. Maka grit her teeth.

"You're one to talk! You have a big mouth, and you can't shut up!" she yelled back. Maka was standing in front of Crona as if protecting him. But from what? Crona and Ragnarok, other than Maka and Soul, were the only ones who actually knew what the argument was about. Crona looked nervous as if not being able to deal with the situation, and Ragnarok was rooting Maka on. Black Star, who was watching the stand off, was getting rather irritated. First, he was not the center of attention, and secondly, he wanted to know what they were arguing about. Tsubaki sensed his anger.

"Calm down," she said with a sigh. Black Star wasn't the only one who really wanted to know the reason.

"What the hell are you two even arguing about!" Kae yelled out to Maka and Soul. They both turned to her.

"Last night we were playing Clue and Soul accused Crona and Ragnarok of cheating!" Maka said. Soul shook his head.

"They were cheating! First of all, it was obvious that they were sharing cards, and second, Ragnarok kept on looking at our little sheets from the top of Crona's head!" he explained. Maka rolled her eyes about half way.

"Like you can call that cheating!" she retorted. Everyone around them could not believe their ears, but most of them were not surprised that they would have a war over a stupid reason. Black Star fell down laughing, as did Patty. Some people either groaned or sighed over the stupidity.

"Are you serious?" Gems said.

"You two are both dumb asses!" Black Star laughed. Tsubaki sighed and dragged him out of the room, but the assassin still continued to yell insults. "And you're suppose to be smart Maka!" Maka turned away from everyone else to look at her opponent. As did Soul.

"He did not cheat!" she said. Soul raised up his hands halfway and rolled his eyes.

"Sure he didn't. And you have big boobs," he said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and to no one's surprise, the argument was still happening. Now, Maka and Soul were outside in front of the school having a stand off. Crona and Ragnarok were there as well standing behind Maka. "Well, it looks like Crona's parents are still arguing," Gems said as she and everyone else walked outside the school and saw the two.

"Just admit you're wrong Soul and apologize to Crona!" Maka yelled. Soul shook his head a bit aggravated.

"Why should I have to apologize, _he's _the one who cheated, Ragnarok too!" he said back.

"Don't drag us into this!" Ragnarok said. Kae sighed.

"It's about you, idiot," she said. Patty began laughing at that. Black Star then rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Come on Tsubaki, let's go home. Maka and Soul are drawing way too much attention from me," he said. Tsubaki nodded and went nonetheless. In reality though, she could care less if her partner was seen or not, she just didn't care to hear the pointless argument anymore.

"You're so full of yourself, Soul!" Maka said. At this, Crona also grew tired and left to go home as well.

"Even Crona's leaving, and this is about him," Liz said "We should go as well, Kid, Patty." Patty was laughing, but left with her sister. Kid kissed Gems goodbye, then left as well.

"Maka! He was looking at your cards too!" Soul said. Maka crossed her arms.

"I don't believe that!" she said. Kae sighed.

"Okay, this is just getting boring, let's leave," she said to her partner. Gems nodded, and they left leaving Soul and Maka to argue alone.

* * *

I hoped you liked this GoldenBug Prime!

Anyway, since this is a request and all, I normally wouldn't do this, but:

I just joined this **RP**, that would **LOVE** and **WANT **new people. So it would be a good idea for you to join. It's a Soul eater one, and it pretty much just started, so now would be a good time to join.

There's a link to it on my profile.

Please Review.


End file.
